SFPs are widely used for data and network communications. Each SFP typically has a socket connector at one end and two ports at the other end. The socket connector can communicatively couple the SFP to a networking device, such as a switch, router or other media converter. The ports communicatively couple the SFP to another device via cables. The ports can be data or optical ports and the cables can be copper cables or fiber optic cables. The SFP can reside in a SFP slot of a networking device. A networking device can have multiple SFP slots and multiple networking devices can reside in a rack system. In such environments, the number of cables can be overwhelming. For example, if each SFP slot has two cables and each networking device has fifty (50) slots, there can be a hundred (100) cables. If the rack system has more networking devices, there can be even more cables. As a result, installing and/or removing a SFP from a SFP slot of a networking device can be difficult given the limited space due to the cables.